When Jakie's bored
by musicluver99.8
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_okay so I was listening to my aqua cd and I thought of this randomly I do not own Skipper or the song cartoon heroes by Aqua_

Jakie, Bolt, and Hannah were standing on a random stage Bolt was wearing a tie and top hat, Hannah was wearing a Hannah Montana wig and had glitter all over, Jakie had on a midnight blue wig with a bow and she had a cape on

Jakie: you guys ready?

Bolt: do we have to?

Hannah: yes we have to

Bolt: why?

Hannah: I'm not sure Jakie?

Jakie: uh a bet

Hannah: Okay so thats why

Bolt: What about these costumes?

Bolt: wait was this bet?

Lights turned on and there was a spotlight on the random stage

Jake: Showtime

Jakie: We are what we're supposed to be

Illusions of your fantasy

All dots and lines that speak and say

Hannah: What we do is what you wish to do

Bolt: We are the color symphony

We do the things you wanna see

Frame by frame, to the extreme

Jakie: Our friends are so unreasonable

They do the unpredictable

All dots and lines that speak and say

What we do is what you wish to do

Bolt: It's all an orchestra of strings

Doin' unbelievable things

Frame by frame, to the extreme

One by one, we're makin' it fun

all three: We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh

We are the ones who're gonna last forever

We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh

And walked out on a piece of paper

Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian

Welcome to the toon town party

Here comes Superman, from never-neverland

Welcome to the toon town party

Jakie: We learned to run at speed of light

And to fall down from any height

It's true, but just remember that

Hannah: What we do is what you just can't do

Bolt: And all the worlds of craziness

A bunch of stars that's chasing us

Frame by frame, to the extreme

One by one, we're makin' it fun

all three: We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh

We are the ones who're gonna last forever

We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh

And walked out on a piece of paper

Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian

Welcome to the toon town party

Here comes Superman, from never-neverland

Welcome to the toon town party

Jakie: You think we're so mysterious

Don't take us all too serious

Be original, and remember that

What we do is what you just can't do

Jakie and Hannah: What we do is what you just can't do

What we do is what you just can't do

What we do is what you just can't do

What we do is what you just can't do

all three: We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh

We are the ones who're gonna last forever

We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh

And walked out on a piece of paper

There's still more to come

And everyone will be

Welcomed at the

Toon - Toon

Town - Town

Party

Skipper: what are you guys doing?

Jakie: NOTHING

Skipper: well then what was with the singing?

Bolt: what was this bet Jakie?

Jakie: uh

Hannah: there was no bet was there

Jakie: no...

Bolt: wait why did we do this then?

Jakie: I was bored and found these costumes

Bolt: wait you tricked us into this out of boredom?

Jakie: yeah basically

Bolt: I'M GONNA KILL YOU

Bolt started chasing Jakie around the HQ

Hannah: wanna go get snow cones

Skipper: sure


	2. stoopidnesh

okay so I decided this to be a bunch of one shots because they keep floating around my head so if you get any ideas you can send them in ^.^ this one is before the first chapter of The Adventures of Jakie James

Jakie was training in blowhole's lair while he was preparing for his next plan against the penguins, Blowhole turned for a second. When he turned bck the plans were gone

"JAKIE!" he started looking for said penguin but she was no where to be found

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY" laughing echoed through the lair then through blowhole's surround sound came the voice of Justin Beiber

"I know you love me, I know you care"

" NOT THIS AGAIN!" Blowhole and his lobsters were looking for Jakie then blowhole spotted Jakie's spongebob stuffie

"GET OVER HERE JAKIE OR I'M GOING TO KILL SPONGEBOB!" the music stopped then Jakie grabbed the Spongebob

"never harm spongebob!"

"where are my plans?"

"on the table" Blowhole turned and saw the plans there

"now I can get back to work" he turned then the lair started booming

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

"JAKIE!"

"what? I can't miss this, its a marathon"

"for how long?"

"ummm five hours"

"why can't you miss it I'm trying to devise a plan to defeat my foes"

"exactly distractions help get the creative juices flowing" Blowhole sighed going back to his work.

I apologize for the first chapter if you didn't like it, but I'm hoping this one makes up for it

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
